Forever Together
by mcgonagallfan07
Summary: 3 of 3 in Forever series. One shot. MM/AD. Set during end of HBP. My theory on what should have happened between HBP and DH. Story is way better than summary. Please R&R.


**A/N: Set during the end of Half Blood Prince. This is my theory on what **_**should**_** have happened between HBP and DH. Of course, my theory is a little but more complicated. Let me know if you are interested in hearing what the whole theory was. I wrote it today, so I haven't had it beta'd. Oh, and italics mean memories. Please feel free to ask any question. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter. The plot it all mine though.**

Forever Together

"_Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall," Hermione screamed as she and Ron ran into the Transfiguration classroom._

"_What's wrong, Ms. Granger," asked Minerva. "You've been crying," she observed._

_Hermione's voice shook as she attempted to speak, though no words would come._

"_Mr. Weasley?" _

_Ron shook his head and clung tightly to Hermione._

"_Professor…Dumbledore…" Hermione managed to say. Minerva's heart began racing._

"_Professor Snape…pushed him off…the Astronomy Tower…while dueling…"_

_Minerva went around to the other side of her desk._

"_He's…he's…dead…"_

* * *

Minerva wiped her eyes with her tartan handkerchief. The memory of Albus' death was all too painful, especially while waiting for his funeral to commence.

She didn't know if she would have the strength to get through this. She took comfort in the fact that the whole Order of the Phoenix was seated behind her and was ready to support her. To make matters even more difficult, she, along with Elphias Dodge, Albus' best friend, and Harry Potter, had been chosen to give a eulogy.

Well, she really wasn't chosen since it was she who planned the funeral, but she thought it was time that the rest of the Wizarding World saw Albus as she did.

Minerva looked around the grounds. Everything around her looked calm. The trees were in full bloom and seemed unaffected by the small breeze. The Forbidden Forest looked lighter. Even the Giant Squid made no noise as he rested atop the lake.

Next, Minerva looked around to see who had come. The Hogwarts students had all taken their seats. All professors, faculty, ghosts, and house elves were present. Minister Fudge was there with his secretary and a band of Auroras. Minerva briefly exchanged glances with Kingsley Shaklebolt, but dropped her gaze for fear of unintentionally revealing something to someone who might have seen this confrontation.

She turned around and faced the front. Being in the first seat of the first row certainly had its disadvantages.

She looked at the stone white table where Albus' body was to be laid. He neck hurt from craning it. She stared at the table and decided that one more look should satisfy her.

Minerva turned around to view the gests again. She spotted Nicholas Flammel, who nodded politely to her.

Nymphadora Tonks leaned forward toward Minerva.

"Minerva, he's not here. I told you before. Severus Snape is missing, at least, according to the Ministry. Then again, you and I both know that he ran away. He took Draco with him, too, so there is no chance for revenge on either of them now. But don't worry; they'll get what's coming to them."

The sound of Fawkes' cry immediately grabbed everyone's attention. Minerva turned forward and faced the white table again, knowing the funeral was about to start.

Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder. For the first time, she was aware of someone sitting next to her. She looked to her left and realized that the hand on her shoulder belonged to Hermione. Seated next to Hermione were Harry and Ron.

She turned her attention to the middle isle, where she saw Hagrid carrying Albus' body and Fawkes circling overhead. The giant, who seamed to have been in control of his emotions, placed Albus' wrapped body on the table.

For a witch who had never shown much emotion, she was a force to be reckoned with.

As Hagrid took his seat and began to wail, Minerva lost control and surrendered to her tears. Fawkes landed on her shoulder and cooed.

Elphias Dodge stood up to give his eulogy. Minerva's mind was wondering. It was her way of not wanting to accept what had happened. She brought herself back to catch some of what Elphias had to say.

"He was a good friend and a very intelligent person. He discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood and even stopped the dark wizard Grindlewald. He was very loyal and would do almost anything for anyone. Unbeknownst to many, the love of his life was Minerva McGonagall."

A fresh batch of tears now flowed from Minerva's eyes. She was unable to listen to the rest of Elphias' speech.

Harry was next to speak. He told the story of the night Albus died. He recounted in detail the fall from the Astronomy Tower and Snape's flight. He concluded by saying that Albus died fighting for him and that Albus was the noblest person he knew.

Harry returned to his seat solemnly while his friends congratulated him for a well-written speech.

Minerva was next. She felt Hermione's grip on her shoulder tighten briefly before releasing. With Fawkes still on her shoulder, she got up and stood before the people to give her eulogy.

"As Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I saw Albus in a different light. He was a gentle soul, an intellectual, and my best friend. A shard responsibility of running a school can really bring two people together.

"He was my confidant, and I, his. Weather it be school, family, or things past, there were no secrets between us. I loved this man, and he loved me. So much so, that fifteen years ago, we married in secret. Now, he's gone, and I don't know if I can live without him. But I can assure you that Albus died following his heart and trying to protect you all from V…Vo…Voldemort."

Half of the crowd shuttered at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, but Minerva paid it no mind.

She turned around to face Albus' body. Slowly, she unraveled the purple cloth that held it, revealing the body to all. Minerva gently cupped Albus' face in her hands. With the utmost care, she leaned forward and kissed Albus' forehead.

"I love you, Albus. Thank you for your sacrifice."

She backed away from the body and wiped her eyes. Painfully, she withdrew her wand and pointed it at the table.

"Rest in peace, my love. Incendio."

* * *

Minerva chose not to stick around after the funeral. She knew everyone would understand. She was slightly worried because she had revealed the secret of her marriage. She hadn't really meant to say it, it just happened. "Spur of the moment," she reasoned. 

She went up to Albus' office. She went to knock but remembered that this was now her office, as she was now Headmistress. Minerva still had trouble accepting the fact that Albus was gone.

Upon entering her office, Minerva felt that something was not right. She immediately drew her wand.

"Homenum revelio."

Minerva's wand revealed the presence of Severus Snape.

"It wasn't meant to be this way, Minerva."

"What are you doing in my office?"

"Your office? I'm afraid you don't understand, my Deputy."

"I am not your Deputy! Petrificus totalus!"

Snape's body instantly froze and fell to the ground with a thud.

Minerva summoned a house elf.

"Do something with his body. I don't care what. Turn him over to the Ministry for all I care."

The house elf did what was asked of him.

Minerva sat down at her desk in her office. For the first time since entering the room, she became aware of Albus' portrait. The portrait was sleeping, and, as much as she wanted to talk to Albus, she let him sleep.

She realized that talking to him wasn't the only thing she wanted. More than ever, she wanted him to hold her in his arms. Minerva laid her head on her desk and began crying. Just then, Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor House ghost, floated into Minerva's office.

"Pardon me, Professor, but…oh, do forgive me."

Minerva had raised her head and Sir Nicholas had realized that she was crying. He tried to grab her handkerchief to hand to her, but his hand kept going through it. Finally, he gave up.

"Maybe I'll just come back at a better time."

Minerva reached through the ghost's hand and grabbed her handkerchief. Both shuddered as an eerie feeling traveled throughout them.

"No, Sir Nicholas. It's alright. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can ever do, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Sir. Nicholas."

Sir Nicholas turned to leave.

"Actually…"

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Can you ask Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger to come to my office please? Oh, and please tell them that the password remains the same."

Sir Nicholas nodded dutifully and floated from the room.

Minerva glanced at the sleeping portrait of Albus. She wanted to be with him and she had just figured out a way. Fawkes seemed to pick up on what she was thinking of and screeched loudly. She shushed the phoenix.

Unbeknownst to Minerva, however, Fawkes had done exactly what he had intended to do. Not only did he wake Albus' portrait, but he alerted Albus to Minerva's plan.

Albus looked down at Minerva; the normal twinkle in his eye was lost. He felt it was still too early to act, but if it meant saving Minerva's life…

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered Minerva's office.

"You called us, Professor," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry for what the three of you had to go through."

"It wasn't just us, Professor," said Ron.

"Yea, it was the whole school," commented Harry.

"Yes, but the three of you were probably affected the most."

Albus' portrait shifted, causing the four of them to stare at it.

"I don't think I can deal with this anymore." Minerva began searching through the desk drawers.

"Minerva, no!"

Minerva stared up at the portrait.

"Why not?"

"Because we can make this work."

"How? You're a portrait!"

"Minerva, things are not what they seem. Thanks to you, my plan was destroyed."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry.

"Not entirely, Professor," Harry said.

"What do you mean," asked Minerva. "You created an elaborate scheme to die? Do you not love me anymore?"

Had Albus' portrait not been framed, it would have ripped in two.

"No, Minerva. I did this because I love you. I feared you wouldn't understand, but I did it for you and the school. I did it to protect you from the Ministry."

"Is it time, Professor," Harry asked the portrait.

"Time for what," asked Minerva, Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Yes, Harry, I believe it is."

Harry smiled.

"Hope you guys will forgive me for not letting you in on this one. Knowing how many lives were at stake, I simply couldn't do it," Harry said to a rather shocked Ron and Hermione.

Harry drew his wand.

"Use mine," the portrait said.

Harry produced Albus' wand and aimed it at the portrait.

"Harry!" Minerva was none to happy about this. She leaped in front of the portrait only to be pulled back by Hermione.

"Finite incantatem."

The concealment charm on the portrait disappeared. Albus Dumbledore proudly stepped out from the portrait, leaving only a black background and chair.

Harry handed Albus his wand. He stuffed it into his robes and went to hug his crying but elated wife.


End file.
